Why won't you call me, Nezu kun?
by DestinyDreamer911
Summary: Nezu promised he'd call Elly when he left. Will he keep this promise? Jiro x Elly One-shot Based on the song 'Why won't you call me yet' By Kagamine Rin


**It's me again my dear readers! I decided to spread more love to this couple since it's gotten none. I hope you guys like it. But I must warn you my dear readers, it extremely long and cheesy. You have been warned darlings! Enjoy~**

Why won't you call me yet, Nezu?

**Summary**: Nezu promised he'd call Elly when he left. Will he keep this  
>promise? Jiro x Elly One-shot<p>

**DISCLAIMER**: Alrighty y'all, lemme get sumin' across right her. I DONT  
>OWN NUTHIN'! Y'all geet it ner? Goood. XD my hillbilly accent.<p>

~O~

Elly sighed and looked down at her phone. It was currently winter  
>break and everyone had left for vacation; including Jiro.<p>

The Milky Holmes decided to stay at the school for break since they  
>didn't have enough money for plane to tickets to visit their families.<br>Plus it was fun to have the whole school to their selves.

"It's been three days," Elly said aloud while checking her phone for  
>messages.<p>

"He still hasn't called," Cordelia asked looking up from her book on  
>her desk. Ellly nodded.<p>

"What's the big deal? Just call him," Nero said while munching on  
>potato chips; getting crumbs all over the girls' bed.<p>

"She can't. Nezu-kun told her not calls. He'd call her instead," Sheryl  
>informed.<p>

"Why," Nero asked. Sheryl shrugged.

"Tch, I bet that bastard is cheating," Nero muttered. "Nero," Cordelia  
>frowned.<p>

"How could he cheat? He said he was visiting his sick sister," Sheryl  
>asked, trying to encourage Elly that Nero was wrong.<p>

"I bet he's got a girl back home. Why else would he tell Elly to stay  
>here," Nero protested like Elly wasn't in the room.<p>

"He said he didn't want Elly to get sick! We all know Elly has a weak  
>immune system," Cordelia defended.<p>

"Yea right! Nezu isn't _that_ compassionate, you know that  
>Cordelia," Nero argued. Cordelia bit her lip. Nero was right. Jiro<br>wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world.

"Well to Elly he is," Cordelia shot back. "How do you know? He doesn't  
>show any affection in public. If we are there, he acts he doesn't even<br>know Elly," Nero yelled.

Cordelia was about to say something witty when a shrill cry pierced her  
>ears. She gasped at the sight of tears running down Elly's pale<br>cheeks. She'd obviously heard the girls' argument.

"Oh Elly, we're sorry! Nero doesn't mean that stuff! Nezu-kun is very  
>loyal! Right Nero," Cordelia shouted trying to comfort the flustered<br>girl.

Nero only pouted and said nothing.

Sheryl crouched beside Elly and handed her a hanger chief. Elly  
>reluctantly took it.<p>

"Um, I think I am going to head into town awhile," Elly announced as  
>she stood up.<p>

"Do you want us to come with you," Cordelia asked.

"No it's fine. I'll be back soon," Elly gave unconvincing smile and  
>proceeded out the door.<p>

"See what you did Nero? You upset Elly," Cordelia shouted when Elly  
>was out of ears length.<p>

"Hey I was telling her the truth! Besides you baby Elly too much,"  
>Nero frowned and pointed an excusing finger at Cordelia.<p>

"I do not baby Elly! And not all men are cheating scum. Nezu-kun  
>really cares for Elly," Cordelia defended.<p>

"Yea sure," Nero rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"It's true!"

Sheryl rolled her eyes and tried to tune out her fellow Milky Holmes  
>bickering. She looked out of the window and saw Elly walking into<br>town. She sighed,

"Don't worry Elly. Nezu-kun isn't like that. He'll call you soon," she  
>whispered and went to break up the argument between Nero and Cordelia.<p>

~O~

Elly trudged into town, the aroma of fresh bread and flowers clogged  
>her nostrils. Usually these odors brought smiles to her face but this<br>time Jiro was not with her.

She reached in her pocket and checked her phone.

'0 NEW MESSAGES' it read.

Elly sighed once again and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She  
>walked around looking at various shops.<p>

"Hey, Yuma over here," A girl called from behind Elly. She turned  
>around out of curiosity to see girl around her age waving franticly.<p>

"Mitsuki! There you are," A boy smiled and raced over to Mitsuki. She  
>smiled and latched herself onto Yuma.<p>

Elly smiled at the scene. It reminded of her and Jiro's first date.

[O] FLASHBACK [O]

"_Nezu-kun! Nezu-kun, where are you" Elly cried running past the sea of  
>people. She looked around in a panic. One minute Jiro was standing<br>beside her and the next he was gone._

_"Nezu-kun, where are you," Elly cried in desperation._

_On accident, some ran into her and her bottom slammed onto the icy  
>concrete. Elly yelped in pain, as tears started to fall.<em>

_'Nezu-kun where are you?'_

_"Elly! There you are! God, I thought I lost you," Someone called. Elly  
>looked up and to her relief it was Jiro.<em>

_"Are you okay? You're crying," Jiro asked with wide eyes. "I'm fine, I  
>was just scared I lost you" Elly replied and got up.<em>

_"Here, hold onto my arm. I ain't loosing you again," Jiro instructed  
>sternly. Elly smiled and tightly latched herself onto Jiro's arm.<em>

  
>[O] FLASHBACK END[O]<p>

Elly felt tears welled up in her eyes at that memory. God, how she  
>missed him. How badly she wanted to hear his voice. Hear him say her<br>name. She wished Jiro was here with her.

Elly wiped her eyes and continued walking.

Her red orbs darted over to a noodle shop. She smiled at it as  
>memories flooded back in her head. It was the first she had seen Jiro<br>jealous.

[O] FLASHBACK [O]

"_Hey are you hungry? If so I heard of this really good noodle shop,"  
>Jiro said as he swung Elly's and his hand back and forth.<em>

_"Okay" Elly smiled and Jiro led the way. The two entered the noodle  
>shop and stood in line.<em>

_Jiro dropped Elly's hand to look for his wallet, which slightly sadden  
>her.<em>

_"Why hello there cutie," Elly heard someone say from behind. She  
>whirled behind her to see a man smiling warmly at her.<em>

_"Um, h-hello," Elly muttered, obviously uncomfortable about how the  
>man was eyeing her.<em>

_"My, my you sure are a cute," The man's smile formed into a smirk,  
>"You 'gotta a name?"<em>

_"E-Elly," she stammered. "Cute name, just like you" The man smiled and  
>took her hand. He bent down and kissed it. Adding a small lick.<em>

_"My name is Takeru."_

_"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing," Jiro yelled, glaring  
>daggers at the man that dared to touch Elly.<em>

_Takeru frowned, "What's it to 'ya kid? What is she your girlfriend or  
>something?"<em>

_"Yes she is," Jiro said firmly and pulled the blushing Elly into a  
>side hug.<em>

_Takeru scoffed and walked away. Elly looked up at Jiro, who had a  
>frown painted on his face.<em>

_"Who does he think he is? I should have killed him. How dare he," Jiro  
>rambled causing Elly to laugh lightly.<em>

_'He's jealous,' she thought and a broad smiled curved itself onto  
>Elly's lips.<br>_

[O] FLASHBACK END [O]

Elly giggled slightly at the thought of Jiro being jelous. He was just  
>so cute! Elly sighed, missing Jiro even more, and continued walking.<p>

She heard a buzzing sound in her pocket and she swiftly snatched out  
>her phone. Her mood quickly deflated as she read 'NEW TEXT MESSAGE<br>FROM SHERYL'. She sighed and pressed open on her phone.

'Hi Elly, just checking on 'ya. Are you okay?'

'Yes I'm fine, just walking around. Are Cordelia and Nero still  
>fighting?'<p>

'No I broke it up. Has Nezu-kun called?'

Elly sighed, 'No. Do you think what Nero said about Nezu-kun is true?'

'Of course not! Nezu-kun is a lot of thing but he is not a cheater.  
>Nero's just mad because she didn't get visit her family. He'll call<br>eventually. Just be patient ^_^'

Elly smiled. She could imagine the determination in her voice.

"Thanks Sheryl. I just hope you are right.'

'I am! Hey, we are about to see a movie. Wanna come?'

'No thanks; I think I'll walk around a little while. Have fun,'

'Okay then. Bye-bye!'

Elly sighed and shut her phone. She looked up the sky. The sun was  
>slowly setting and the cold night time air was know setting in.<p>

Elly sighed for the hundredth time that day and started walking back  
>to the academy. She shivered as the cool air hit her exposed skin. She<br>wished Jiro was here with his warm jacket he let her wear when ever  
>she got cold.<p>

~O~

Elly finally reached her dorm and threw her stuff down. She  
>half heartily changed into her night gown. Jiro's favorite night gown<br>actually.

She hopped into bed and turned off her lamp. She closed her eyes and  
>dreamt about Jiro and her first time they shared a bed together.<p>

[O] FLASHBACK [O]

_"C'mon stay here with me! You already have your stuff," Jiro whined  
>while making the fake teary eyed look. The two were supposed to go<br>camping but was delayed because of stormy weather._

_Elly shook her head and grabbed her camping bags. "Why not, this is  
>the first time you've even been in my dorm!"<em>

_Elly looked around the dorm room, "You really should clean up more,"  
>she said plainly and threw a bottle into the recycling bin.<em>

_"That's not the point," Jiro shouted flailing his arms like he was  
>trying to fly. Elly laughed, it was quite funny seeing Jiro act<br>childish._

_"C'mon. Pleeeeaaaaasssse," Jiro whined and made the cutest face ever.  
>Elly even had to restrain from squealing. Instead she sighed and<br>dropped her things._

_"Okay," she surrendered. "Yes," Jiro shouted in excitement. Elly  
>rolled her eyes while smiling.<em>

_She yawned and searched her bag for her lime green night gown. "Where  
>can I change," She asked Jiro.<em>

_"You can change in here, I'll change in bathroom," Jiro replied and  
>grabbed his pajamas. Elly heard the door closed she began changing.<em>

_Once she was finished she explored Jiro's dorm room. Jiro had many posters  
>of Rikidozan and Jushin Lyger (Liger) and many other famous Japanese<br>wrestlers. And posters of bands like VOCALOID and Baseball Bear._

_She walked over to Jiro's messy desk. The brown desk was littered with  
>old homework assignments, notes, bad test grades, drawings, and<br>projects._

_Elly rolled her red orbs. She couldn't stand anything messy so she  
>naturally organized all Jiro's papers. She's smiled with satisfaction<br>when she was finished._

_While walking Jiro's room she tripped over one of his black sneakers.  
>She sighed and picked herself up. She pick up the sneakers placed them<br>neatly in Jiro's closet._

_She was about to close the door when she saw the strangest thing. She  
>saw Rat's, Jiro's alter ego, costume in his closet.<em>

_'Why does Nezu-kun have Mr. Bunny's costume in his closet?' Elly  
>pondered and soon came up with a solution. 'Huh, I didn't know Nezu-<br>kun liked to cosplay.'_

_She heard a knock the door along with Jiro's voice, "Hey Elly, are 'ya  
>down yet?"<em>

_Elly gave a soft "yes," and Jiro entered the dorm room. He shuffled in  
>and wrapped his creamy arms around Elly's waist; which caused her to<br>blush blood red._

_"That gown is beautiful on you. Maybe I should start visiting at night  
>if I get to see you in this," Jiro smirked and Elly blushed even harder.<em>

_He let go of her and studied her. She was wearing a lime green strappy  
>nightgown; which hugged her body nicely, showing off her curves, breasts and also showed off her creamy white legs.<em>

_Elly blushed as Jiro's ocean blue eyes ran up and down her body. She  
>quickly ran to the other side of the room and sat while tugging the<br>gown down._

_Elly loathed being stared at. It made her feel even more self-conscious._

_Jiro sighed. "I'm sorry Elly. You just look so beautiful in that night  
>gown. I'm sorry for staring," He said softly and kneeled down to her<br>level._

_Elly smiled, and Jiro placed his lips on Elly's. Elly could feel the  
>warm sensation in her chest. The kind she always felt when Jiro kissed<br>her._

_Jiro pulled away and rested his head Elly's. "Do you want to watch  
>some TV or go to sleep," Jiro asked in a soothing that ran shivers<br>down Elly's back._

_"I'm kind of tired. Let's go to bed," Elly whispered. Jiro nodded and  
>helped Elly off Jiro's messy floor.<em>

_Jiro turned off the lights and crawled into bed with Elly. He wrapped  
>his arms around her protectively.<em>

_Jiro was almost asleep when he heard his name being called, "Yes?"_

_"I…I love y-you," Elly squeaked. Jiro smiled and planted a kiss  
>on the Milky Holmes' neck.<em>

_"I love you too, know get some sleep," Jiro instructed and closed his  
>eyes.<em>

_"Nezu-kun?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why do have Mr. Mouses' costume in your closet? Do you like to  
>cosplay?"<em>

_"It's Rat! And yes," He growled._

_"Oh. Well good night, Nezu-kun."_

_"Good night Elly," Jiro whispered and kissed Elly's lips._

[O] FLASHBACK END [O]

BAM!

Elly woke up on her bedroom floor. She cried out in pain from the  
>impact from slamming her frail body onto the hard wood floor.<p>

"Jiro," She wailed but, as expected, got no answer. Tears escaped the  
>Milky Holmes' eyes.<p>

"J-Jiro," she called out again. No answer.

Elly began sob uncontrollably at the edge of her bed. She flipped open  
>her phone and checked her messages.<p>

0 NEW MESSAGES

More tears poured from her red and puffy eyes. She wished Jiro was  
>here so he could wipe her tears, hold her close, and tell her<br>everything was okay, but he wasn't there.

Maybe Nero was right, maybe he was cheating. Maybe he did have a  
>girlfriend back home. But why? Why would he cheat?<p>

Was she not pretty enough? Was she not exciting enough? Was it her eye  
>color? Was it because she was a Milky Holm? Was it because he thought<br>Elly had a relationship with that guy at the noodle shop?

Elly sobbed louder into pillow at the thought that Jiro could be with  
>another woman right that second. She could barely hear the faint sound<br>of a song playing.

" ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki nazeka namidaga  
>tomaranai...naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou kore ga watashi no<br>nozonda kokoro " (AN:/ Can anyone guess Elly's ringtone? It's a  
>vocaloid song :3)<p>

Elly sat up and wiped her wide eyes. She picked up the phone and her  
>heart pounded when she read the words, "CALL FROM: Jiro Nezu"<p>

Elly swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed 'TALK'.

"H-Hello," she stammered.

"Hey Elly! How 'ya doing? Did I wake you?"

Elly swallowed again, "I'm fine and no you didn't wake me."

"Are you alright Elly?"

The second she heard that, Elly burst into tears. But it wasn't tears  
>of sadness, no. It was tears of happiness. Thank god he called!<p>

"Ehh, w-what's wrong Elly!"

"I…I" she hiccupped.

"What?"

"I'm just so happy you called. I…thought…I thought" she  
>paused.<p>

"You thought what?"

Elly hesitated before answering, "I thought you were seeing someone  
>else."<p>

Jiro went silent, "Of course I'm seeing someone else!"

Elly froze, for once she was sure her heart stopped. She could feel  
>the tears welling in her already puffy, sore eyes. She went pale as a<br>ghost.

"W-What," she chocked out. Her throat was so dry she could barely speak.

"Yea my sister, remember," Jiro cackled.

Elly frowned, "Don't scare me like that! You know what I meant!"

Jiro's laughter seized, "Yea I know what you meant. Now why would you  
>think that?"<p>

Elly hesitated again before answering, "Nero-chan said you were," she  
>said quietly.<p>

Jiro snorted and mumbled a few curse words. "I'm not surprised. What  
>did she say?"<p>

"She said you had a girlfriend back home," Elly replied sheepishly.

"Of course she did," Jiro scoffed. "Know what would make her believe  
>that I was seeing someone else?"<p>

"Because you told me to stay here and not to call you" Elly replied.

Jiro sighed, "I see. Well the reason I wanted you to there so you  
>wouldn't get sick. The reason I told you not to call because phones<br>aren't allowed in the hospital here, so I'd have to call you somewhere  
>else."<p>

Elly never felt so stupid in her life. She knew Jiro would never cheat  
>on her. "I'm sorry, Nezu-kun."<p>

"For what?"

"For accusing of silly things," Elly said.

"It's alright. It's all Nero's fault for brain washing you," Jiro said  
>laughing a bit. Elly laughed too.<p>

"How's your sister," Elly asked.

"Fine, she's still a little sore though."

"Oh, give her my regards," Elly said.

Silence rang into the phone.

"Nezu-kun?"

"Hmmh?"

"Why…Why did you wait so long to call me," Elly timidly  
>whispered.<p>

"I'm sorry Elly. It's really hectic here. Arisa's tuberculosis got  
>worse when I came. She has been throwing up blood like crazy. But<br>she's fine now. She can't wait to meet you," Jiro explained.

Elly smiled lightly, "I can't wait meet her too. She sounds very kind."

"Yea when she's not being such a bitch," Jiro grumbled.

"Jiro Nezu! Don't talk about Arisa-chan like that "Elly shouted.

"Well it's true," Jiro laughed and eventually Elly did too.

"I miss you Nezu-kun," Elly finally said after catching her breath  
>from hysterically laughing.<p>

"I miss you too Elly."

She heard a little shuffling in the background and an elderly sounding  
>woman.<p>

"Okay grandma," Jiro called.

"Hey Elly I 'gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," said Elly. Jiro noticed the sadness in her voice.

"Hey don't be like that. I promise I'll call you okay. Now smile,  
>okay?" Jiro said sternly.<p>

Elly giggled and smiled broadly, "Okay~!"

Jiro laughed at Elly's bubbly attitude. He always loved that side of  
>her. "Good."<p>

"I love you, Nezu-kun. Come back soon again," Elly smiled.

"Love 'ya too. I'll come back as soon as can. Bye!" Jiro said and hung  
>up.<p>

Elly closed her phone and held it to her chest.

"I love you Nezu-kun. Come back soon, okay?" she laughed and drifted  
>off to sleep.<p>

END.

**Wow, that was cheesy. Well I hope you guys like it at least. Bye-bye!**


End file.
